naedstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Viridi Venias
Viridi Venias, also known on Trollian as gracefulArabesque, is one of the few trolls in Naedstuck. ''Viridi's handle comes from her dance-like nature. She's rather graceful for being so tall and enjoy twirling about as if she was a ballerina. She see's herself as a dancer and one of her favorite past times is sweeping her friends up in mid-conversation and dance with them. True to her nature, her constellation is Grus (Crane). Viridi speaks rather highly of herself for a low blood. Her blood color is a light shade of olive, but she doesn't mind what this makes of her. In fact, Viridian keeps her head held high and tries to talk proper to everyone. Speaking fairly carefully and often squawks about if she spots someone being rude. Otherwise if she isn't being so formal, if someone were to get Viridi flustered or happy she chatters about like a bird. Often typing rather fast without any spaces and using a lot of 'shoutpoles' in her sentences. The name Viridi derives from the Latin word "Viridis" which means Green. This evidentally corresponds with her blood color which is a light shade of olive green. Her last name Venias is a name that means, "Grace, indulgence, favor, pardon, and forgiveness," in which describves her personality. How she is graceful character who often tends to forgive others that deems to have done something wrong. Viridi is apart of 'Plum Team. Biography Write the first section of your page here. Personality & Traits Write the second section of your page here. Relationships '''Dentos Ventai Best friend in the world and'' former Moirail.'' 'Dentos had always been with her when she was young. The two of them met on an online action game, where she went under the alias ‘Aera’ and he was simply the ‘Dark Knight’, and had seemingly gotten along. As they played the game Viridi had grown attached to the boy’s shy demeanor and attempted to be friends with the boy. She always was calm and empathetic towards him, ma king sure he wasn’t in trouble. It soon evolved into a full fledged Moirailligence. When the time came the two traded trollhandles and constantly talked that way. He always enjoyed her bubbly nature and she enjoyed his level-head. It was common for her to visit the male at his hive despite living so far away, and she enjoyed his few canines like qualities. She was one of few who kept the seadwellers off of his back when he wanted peace and quiet. The two had become rather best friends, though Viridi quickly dropped their Moirailligence when she found out that Virtus needed Dentos more than her. She affectionately calls him 'Den' and she treats him like a little brother. 'Chamly Ceelyn For the longest time she was head over heels for this boy. It was quite obvious toward her FLARP companions seeing how she would gush over him whenever he was brought into topic. Despite their closeness, she never did actually visit his hive through all these years. Instead, they communicated over the internet. She enjoyed his shy nature, but whenever he spoke to her he was always so cute and patient with her. He would compliment her and laugh at her chipper nature, and eventually it won her little heart. At first she was a bit reluctant to invite him over to the team at the beginning of their game session, but after a bit convincing she had the nerve to ask him. At the beginning session of SGRUB she nearly flipped with joy when she saw him at the team meet up. In fact, the girl swung him in the air several times from absolute glee and since then they had been inseparable. 'Xiphia Fidean' Kismesis and possible'' red flirting.' '''She had known this girl for most of her life. Due to being best friends with Dentos she often bumped into the when she went to his hive. Xiphia never really did enjoy Dentos at all an d they were constantly throwing mean comments toward each other. Then when she met the fish girl, the sea-troll absolutely took a liking toward her. Her advances at first were mean. She would yell and scream at the girl because she was a low blood and they shouldn’t be talking back to her. Viridi though was very patient with the girl and was rather peaceful until the girl tried to get her into the water. Somewhere between those thin lines the peaceful girl snapped and completely turned against the girl. Their Kismesis wasn’t always so strong, they never did anything horrid nor did they truly hate each other. It was more Xiphia then Viridi since the girl forgave her, but she complied with the caliginous game. If the girl wanted, she was great at drawing blood and kissing violently but that was a story for another date. Though the girl lately has been noticing the sea-troll has been flirting in the red advances which she also started doing back accidently. Quotes Category:Trolls Category:Characters